


Sorry Seems to be he Hardest Word

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, The relationship is Harry/David, but Harry is only mentioned, drabble written in 2003, implied BDSM, please do not re-post elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Drabble about a bad (implied bdsm) relationship between Harry & Dave that's gone awry  & Karl has rescued Dave.Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on 24th April 2003. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age!





	Sorry Seems to be he Hardest Word

"I can't believe you'd defend him! I mean, him, of all people!"

Dave just sat and took the hurled abused, he was used to it, after all. He sat, in the position now never far from his mind. Wrists tight together on lap, head down, bowed in reverence, eyes lowered, heart beating fast but lungs hardly working at all.

"Oh Davey! I'm sorry, God, so very sorry."

Karl's sudden arms reassured and almost clung in a way that stung Dave's eyes and gave way to warmth inside. He was only used to saying sorry himself. Harry would never allow otherwise.


End file.
